


Reassurance

by RavenAmaranth



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAmaranth/pseuds/RavenAmaranth
Summary: (Originally posted to FF.net 2/24/14) A Mother's Day tribute. A short oneshot about the love between sisters, and the love a mother feels, even after she is gone.
Kudos: 8





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> I discovered Ao3 some time ago, and after viewing Frozen 2, decided I wanted to take one of my FF.net works and bring it over here. Hope you enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. That would be amazing if I did, but alas..._

_A/N: After reading a few other Mother's Day fics, I got a bit of inspiration for this albeit short oneshot. It's not as well-worded as I had originally thought of, but all my best ideas seem to pop up when I'm either at work or on the verge of sleep. Kinda sucks. I finished typing this out after enjoying a long Mother's day myself (without much sleep), so my apologies if it's not up to snuff. Keep in mind I have never been on a ship on the ocean. I'm pretty sure being on a ferry boat in the Great Lakes doesn't count as experience, though they have their own share of shipwrecks._

_Edit 12/15: When I originally published this, the information needed about the parents' names was, well, not much. Names have been updated after the release of Frozen 2._ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The waters were getting harsh. Queen Iduna never feared the sea before; she never found a reason to. But now, as the ship's crew struggled about to keep the vessel upright on the unruly water, she wished she had had more respect for it.

"Everything will be fine," her husband tried to reassure her, gripping an arm around her shoulders as they sat within their cabin below deck, though his own tense shoulders and face told her he was trying to reassure himself as well. The Queen wrapped her slender arms around him, burying her face into his chest as the ship lurched with the waves again. A small whimper escaped her throat as she squeezed harder, the King's other arm coming around her as his lips met the top of her head.

They've had similar experiences going overseas before. The ocean is never completely calm, and storms do happen, though Iduna believed that this was the worst they have ever encountered. And it would only get worse. Through the porthole, she could see the skies darkening even further, highlighted by the bolts of lightning striking down around them.

"I'm scared, Agnarr. I have a horrible feeling about this." Again the ship lurched, and again she clutched at her husband as the momentum launched them back against the wall behind their bed. It wasn't a far distance, so there was no harm done, but it showed the royal couple that things were indeed getting worse. Anything not bolted down was now sliding and flying around the room. Something broke near their heads, causing them to duck for cover. When Iduna looked up, she saw that it was a small vase. Anna had given it to her years ago after she had painted it with summer flowers and bright suns. Not long before they had left for this trip, Elsa had picked it up to look it over when she thought no one was looking, and when Iduna accidentally startled her a frosty glaze punctuated with little snowflakes appeared on it. While the icy princess panicked and left the room, despite her mother's verbal assurances, the Queen looked again at the small vase.

Without even knowing it, her daughters had collaborated on the perfect gift, and now it was destroyed. A part of her heart, the part that knew separating them was a bad idea, felt a pang of hurt that another connection between them was gone. She wanted to pick up some of the pieces, but the ship was trying too hard to throw people and things around. Outside and above deck, yelling and screaming could be heard as crew members fell overboard or were injured by moving freight on deck. This has definitely gotten worse.

She looked up into the King's face, fear and regret written all over her own while tears began to form in her eyes. She saw the same thing on his face, his soft hand coming up to brush some of her loose dark hair away from her face before resting it on her cheek.

And they clung to each other tightly as the ship finally lost the battle to the storm, their kingdom and their children on their minds to the end.

XxXxXxXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**_3 years later_ **

Queen Elsa of Arendelle couldn't believe the day she had. It seemed she had become part of the fairytales that she and her sister had read when they were little. The people seemed to have become accepting of her powers, despite the three day eternal winter she had caused. The fears were still there; one cannot simply let go of thirteen years of worry and isolation without some time and healing. But she has Anna for that, like she should have from the start, and time will begin to heal the wounds of the past. If only their parents could see them now...

Speaking of Anna, Elsa found herself in front of a familiar-yet foreign door that night, the slightest of frost dusting the door as she tentatively knocked. After running all over God's creation to find her and literally freezing over, she knew the redhead must be tired. But the Snow Queen couldn't settle her nerves enough to rest herself this night without seeing for certain once more that Anna was fine.

"Elsa?" Yanked from her thoughts, the elder woman returned her focus to the door, now open with a sleepy-eyed Anna staring at her in confusion. It was still unusual to see the blonde out of her room, much less at her door. A small smile played on the corners of the younger sister's mouth, for she was still happy to see her.

The Queen stumbled at first with her words, hoping to pull a legitimate excuse for randomly disturbing her so late. Instead, as Anna's smile grew wider in understanding, Elsa simply sighed, a pleading look in her eyes, and Anna stepped back away from the doorway.

"C'mere, sis." They stepped in before Elsa wrapped her arms around the awaiting redhead, reveling in her warmth as the chill of worry dissipated. They both knew, and they both wanted to reassure themselves that the newly-restored sisterhood was still there; that it wasn't a dream. Words weren't needed at the moment, though Elsa attributed Anna's silence at the moment to her exhaustion when the latter couldn't stop the roar of a yawn from escaping.

"Go on and head for bed, Anna. I'm sorry for disturbing you." Elsa pulled away, though kept her hands on the princess' arms.

"No, you didn't disturb me! It's fine, really!" Anna was quick to reassure the icy woman, giving her arms a squeeze and a smile. "I'm glad you came." She hesitated at first, for this was still new to them both, but decided to go ahead and hug the elder woman again for good measure. "Elsa? Do you wanna stay the night?"

A smile broke out widely on the queen's face, and she was quick to give a small nod as they both walked over to the bed, ready for their first slumber party of sorts in a very long time. They spent the night talking and giggling over Anna's happier antics over the years, while sharing a few somber memories as well. Eventually recent events caught to them, and they retired to sleep, side by side, even as the Aurora Borealis brought the sky to life.

And, if one looked to the shadows _just_ right for a moment or two, one could see the outline of a dark-haired woman smiling fondly at the scene before her, a twinkle in her eye where a tear should be, before whispering words of love to her brave daughters and reaching back to take her husband's hand, finally ready to pass on to a brighter place.


End file.
